


Tale as Old as Time

by DarkWitchOfErie



Series: Parkner Week 2020 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, MJ Ned Tony and May care about the boys and want them to be happy, Parkner Week 2020, Surprise first date, Which means setting them up on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWitchOfErie/pseuds/DarkWitchOfErie
Summary: “It’s a good plan, with one small flaw, using a restaurant we have less control over the situation – one or both of them could leave before they even sit down to eat.”Peter and Harley are set up on a date.Day 4: “I will pepper in the fact that I am gay” / coming out / first date
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860076
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Tale as Old as Time

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit in the beginning between Tony and MJ that wouldn't go away despite the fact that it has nothing to do with the plot. But, it's short and not taking anything away from the plot so I left it alone.

Ned and MJ sat facing Tony and May in May’s apartment. Peter was out on patrol and, with Harley living at the Tower, this was the best time and place for them to have this conversation.

“So, what do you two think?” MJ asked, though her face said she was going to do this with or without their help.

“It’s a good plan, with one small flaw,” Tony answered. “Using a restaurant we have less control over the situation – one or both of them could leave before they even sit down to eat.”

“And how do you propose we fix that?”

Tony had the sudden thought that he was glad he’d never had to face this newly-graduated teenager in a boardroom. And that he wanted to hire her to SI before someone else figured that out. “We can use the penthouse dining room. I’ll have it catered, with the Italian place you suggested. This way, we can lock them in.”

She nodded, “That is a good adjustment. So, this Saturday night then?” The other three nodded their agreement and they set their plan in motion.

Before he left the apartment, Tony pulled MJ aside. “Listen, I’ve no idea what you’re planning to go to college for, or if you’d even be interested, but I could use you at Stark Industries.”

“In what capacity?”

“Eventually? I was thinking CFO, COO, or CEO. I’m planning to give two of those spots to Peter and Harley, but I, and they, could use you in the third. We’ll talk it over and see which one each of the three of you would enjoy more. Think it over, and after this, we’ll get together and talk about it.”

“What about Ned?”

“Depends on what he wants, like I said with you, but I think he’d do better in R&D or something else computer-related.”

“I’ll let Peter know when I’m ready to talk about it.” Though she was completely calm on the outside, on the inside she was practically screaming with excitement and, if he hadn’t left when he did, she might have had a little bit of a meltdown right there in the living room.

Saturday morning, Tony sent a text to each Harley and Peter telling them that he was having them up to the Penthouse dining room for dinner. May, Ned, and MJ came over and set up the dining room while Tony kept Harley distracted so he didn’t see them. He then left right after they did, saying he’d be back in time for dinner but that he should make sure he got up there at 6 since it was being catered.

When Harley got into the elevator to go up to the Penthouse, Peter was already in the elevator. “Hey, Darlin’. Any idea what the old man wants?”

“Not a clue, he just said to be here at 6.”

“He’s getting cryptic in his old age.” Peter chuckled as the elevator dinged and Friday announced that they’d reached the Penthouse. They walked side by side to the dining room and stopped just inside the doorway.

Laid out on a table that was much smaller than the one that was usually in the dining room, in small warming stations provided by the restaurant, was a tureen of French onion soup, a plate of chicken fettuccine alfredo, and a plate of shrimp Aglio e olio. In the center of the table was a single rose and the lights had been turned down low. They both turned as the door slid shut behind them and then reached for their phones almost simultaneously.

Peter had three texts on his phone.

**MJ:** _Relax, Parker, it’ll be fine._

**May:** _Trust us, we know what we’re doing. Enjoy your meal._

**Ned:** _Dude, you keep talking about how much you like him._

Harley only had one message on his.

**Old Man:** _The door’s locked. There’s cannoli in the kitchen._

They turned to look at each other. Harley broke the silence first. “Tony says there’s cannoli in the kitchen.” Peter, who was still a little panic-y at the idea of going out on a date with Harley, only nodded. Harley seemed to notice that because he grinned and said, “If I’d known we were going out tonight, Darlin’, I’d’ve changed.” He gestured to the grease-stained t-shirt and jeans he was still wearing. Peter cracked a smile, looking down at his own jeans and science-pun t-shirt. “What’s wrong? Do you not want to be here with me?” Harley asked when he didn’t get more of a response and Peter still hadn’t moved.

“No, that’s not it,” Peter’s voice was faint, so he cleared his throat before continuing. “I think I’m going through all the stages of pre-date nerves at once and it’s shut my brain off. Aren’t you nervous?”

“Too late for that, I think. We’re already here,” he held out a hand to Peter who, after a second’s hesitation, took it and allowed himself to be led to the table. After sitting and serving themselves soup, Harley turned to Peter. “So, not unhappy to be here with me?”

“Nervous, but not unhappy,” Peter confirmed.

“Why nervous? It’s just me and we’ve had dinner together loads of times.” Harley needed to know that Peter actually wanted to be on a date _with him_.

“Well, yeah, but this is different. This is a date. Right?” He looked up sharply, needing confirmation that he wasn’t the only one who thought this was a date.

“This is absolutely a date.”

“Good,” he smiled. He took a steadying breath and reminded himself that this was _Harley_ who he’d known for months and who he’d been able to talk to about basically anything without judgment since two days after they met. “I guess I’m mostly nervous because this was sprung on both of us, instead of one of us asking the other out and I’m not sure if this is something you want or if you’re going along with it because the food’s already here and Tony shut us in and I don’t know if you like me as much as I like you and I –” He stopped and looked down at Harley’s hand over his.

“You were rambling. Let me clear some of that up. I absolutely want to be here with you, though the food is very good. Yes, I do like you. A lot, actually. I have been, for like a week now, trying to work up the nerve to ask you out.”

“Oh. That’s – that’s good. Um, I definitely would’ve said yes if you’d asked. Just, ya know, so you know.”

“Good,” Harley grinned but left his hand over Peter’s. He was left handed, he didn’t really need his right hand to eat soup. His grin widened when Peter flipped his hand over and laced their fingers together.

They talked while they ate, both surprised that there was still so much they didn’t know about each other since they’d been together practically every day since Harley had moved up to New York.

After dinner, Harley pulled out his phone and said, “So, I had this babysitter when I was little. She was an older woman my mom knew from church, really sweet. One of the things she taught me when she was babysitting me was how to waltz. She said that girls love a guy who can dance. Sadly for her, I’m not attracted to girls. However,” he set the phone down as music started playing.

He stood up and offered a hand to Peter, who grinned. “Is this ‘Tale as Old as Time’?”

“An instrumental version, yes. Come on,” he wiggled his fingers. Peter laughed but took Harley’s hand and let himself be pulled up. They stepped away from the table and Harley showed Peter where to place his hands. “Don’t worry, it’s really easy.” The simple box step of the waltz may have been really easy, but they laughed their way through learning it.

After about a half an hour filled with laughter, a few stepped on toes, one time that they somehow managed to bang heads, and more repetitions of ‘Tale as Old as Time’ than either of them kept track of, Peter learned to waltz. As Harley spun Peter out once, causing the smaller man to laugh again as he fumbled his footwork, the dining room door slid open.

“Are you waltzing?” Tony asked, May standing at his shoulder.

“Good, the door’s open. Come on,” Harley grabbed his phone and tugged Peter out the door and to one of the balconies. He set his phone down again and pulled Peter close. Though they were still _technically_ waltzing, their movements got less precise and their laughter faded into a comfortable silence. Their movements slowed until they were standing still, still clasping hands.

Peter, feeling braver after an evening filled with laughter, raised his hand from Harley’s shoulder to push back a piece of his hair that had fallen forward. “Harley?”

“Mm-hm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Absolutely,” he grinned. Peter rested his free hand on the back of Harley’s neck and leaned forward, gently pressing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Harley being taught to dance by some tiny old lady in a southern church. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm pretty excited for tomorrow's story, so that's something to look forward to.


End file.
